


To Be Young and in Love

by missmalyari



Category: Naruto
Genre: College AU, F/M, I want to compile my works together lol, Oldies from 3 years ago, Romance, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmalyari/pseuds/missmalyari
Summary: it's enough to make you go crazy. a series of unrelated sasusaku drabbles, because they're the loves of my life. title inspired by lana del rey - love. originally posted in 2017 on ff.net.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. why do people like cats again?

A/N: This was inspired by my slight fear of cats. This is just something real quick to get me back into the feeling of writing and stuff. I hope you guys enjoy :)

Word count: 789

* * *

The streets of Konoha were virtually silent as the morning progressed. Though after a few quiet moments the neighborhood was greeted with a loud scream.

The source of this loud scream came from the young pink-haired girl named Sakura Haruno. Considered weak by some, this girl was headstrong and motivated, but like any other 12-year-old girl has her own irrational fears. One of these fears being cats. It's not that she doesn't think they're cute, they're adorable at times. Sometimes, they move so fast and they have claws and overall are very terrifying besides their cuteness. She could enjoy the cute cat videos every now and then, but the moment a cat was right in front of her she just felt so uncomfortable and nervous.

Just like right now.

There was a small black cat, right in the middle of her living room, seemingly blocking her from getting to her front door. Sakura had no clue what to do, besides look at it. The cat seemed to keep its eyes locked on her, making her anxiety rise. She looked at the clock and started to berate herself for getting stuck in this situation. Her training started about 15 minutes ago, but even though she was sure Kakashi-sensei was late as usual, her teammates might end up thinking badly of her for being late.

She felt even worse thinking about Sasuke-kun thinking she's irresponsible.

Her eyes flickered back towards the cat, eyebrows scrunched deep with a thought about what she was going to do in this situation. She's a shinobi, she shouldn't fear a cat, and as she started to pace herself forward, the cat seemed to twitch with apprehension making her jump back. Her motivation was interrupted by the sound of knocking.

"Who is it?" Sakura yelled towards the front door, trying hard to mask the tightness in her throat.

"Sakura, it's me," said a very familiar voice. Too familiar. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura was surprised, her immediate embarrassment ended up motivating her way more than her fear for the cat. She rushed to the door and opened it slowly, greeting Sasuke with a small calm smile.

"You weren't at the training grounds," Sasuke stated.

"Uh…I was caught up with something." She replied, but suddenly, she felt soft fur rub up against her leg. Sasuke's eyes moved down towards the source and as soon as he saw the cat next to her leg he heard the pink-haired girl scream. Sakura jumped back, hands covering her eyes, and moved as far away from the cat as she could. The cat was unfazed, and moved towards Sasuke and started purring against his leg.

Sasuke looked towards Sakura's figure, and a light smirk traced his face when he realized what was wrong,

"Are you scared of cats?" he asked. Sakura's face immediately turned red. Stuttering explanations started to flow out of her mouth. Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, of course Sakura would be afraid of cats. He reached down and picked up the small cat and started to scratch the back of its ear.

Sakura was at a loss for words. She thought she had a good grasp of Sasuke's character, but she had no clue that he was so good with cats.

"Come here," he said.

"I think I'm fine here," Sakura stuttered out.

He called out her name once more, with a little more force. So, Sakura just couldn't stand there. Slowly, she moved forward leaving about a foot of space in between her and Sasuke. She studied the little cat in Sasuke's arm, trying to predict any sudden movements that may or may not happen. Her attention was so focused on the cat she didn't even really notice Sasuke studying her. He took notice of her tense posture and how she was fidgeting quite a bit.

Sasuke sighed, and moved the cat so it was held by just one arm, with his free hand he reached out. Sakura looked at his hand, then looked at him, then turned red.

"Just take my hand Sakura." The command left Sakura's face as red as a tomato.

"O-okay."

Tentatively, she reached out, and Sasuke gripped her hand and gently pulled it towards the cat. Her hand met the soft fur, and though Sakura was incredibly tense she wasn't terribly uncomfortable.

"They like to be pet near their ears," Sasuke said.

Sakura was started to feel a little more comfortable, her fingers traced the soft fur which started to feel more comforting. Her face was still a little red just because of the close distance between the two of them, but this was a moment Sakura knew she was going to remember for a long time.


	2. powercut

A/N: I actually started this prompt a while ago but I couldn't figure out what to do with it. As you can tell it really isn't finished lol sorry.

Word Count: 439

* * *

Sakura wouldn't be lying when she says the storm was terrible.

She could hear the rustling of leaves outside her window, her shutters were trembling under the force of the rain and wind. It was monsoon season in Konoha, and some may say that it's beautiful, but Sakura is not one of those people. There are days when she is fond of the rain, but that's not when the storm is threatening the structure of her home.

Sakura let out a sigh as she gathered some candles. She knew that her apartment wasn't the sturdiest, that was the price of affordability, so the chances of power going out was high. Though things seemed to be going so well for her, the power hasn't shown any sign of going out since the storm started.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed the flashes of lightning were illuminating a shadow on her floor. Immediately turning around, kunai in hand, her eyes met with a dark form out on her patio. Eyes soon adjusted to reveal a very familiar form. Another sigh escaped her lips as she walked towards the door, kunai dropping to her side.

"Sasuke what are you doing here out in the storm?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke just let out a sound of acknowledgment, and Sakura noticed his hunched posture. He almost stumbled into her living room, gripping his side, a sound of hushed pain escaping his lips. Sakura immediately realized why he was here.

"God, you just got back from a mission, didn't you? I swear I've told you and Naruto so many times to just go to the hospital and not find me if you're really hurt."

Sasuke let out a small chuckle, "You're better than a hospital."

His compliment had her fighting off a blush, but her professional side started to give away when she sat him down. He took off his shirt, with a little struggle due to the pain, and it revealed a large bruise on his side. A little blood was trickling down but nothing too major, Sakura noted. She placed a chakra charged hand on his side assessing the damage.

"It looks like you've got a couple of broken ribs…nothing unfixable." Sakura said as she ran her hand across the damaged area. "I'm going to have to press down on it a little bit so I can move it back in place so it can heal properly, so just lay down for me."

Sakura started to guide Sasuke so he would be lying down on her couch, but as he was almost there the power completely went out, leaving her in darkness.

"Shit."


	3. nightmare of finals week

A/N: Holy shit it's been 4 months I'm sorry! College was sort of kicking my butt later on in the semester and club activities were also taking up so much time. So here's another chapter after so long. I will admit it's not my best work, it was sort of like a warm up since I haven't wrote in so long, but I plan to release a part 2 to this so I hope you enjoy it even though I don't particularly like it.

Word Count: 676 words

* * *

Sasuke's eyes squinted, brows furrowed, and his hand slowly started to grip his pencil harder and harder, knuckles practically going white. It was about two weeks before finals and he was immensely frustrated. He prided himself in being a top student, usually he could understand most subjects with ease. His pride would end up being his downfall if he couldn't figure out how to pass this exam. Sasuke had heard about organic chemistry being one of the hardest courses in his university, especially with Professor Hatake, though he greatly underestimated how hard it would be. The material wasn't necessarily hard, it was the professor that was insufferable. Sasuke was at a high C right now and he would rather not have a C on his transcript. C's may get degrees, but Uchiha's don't. It was against his principles.

As a result, he swallowed his pride and decided to go to the office hours led by one of the assistants. He knocked on the door and was told to come in by a female voice. Black eyes met a very vivid shade of green as he entered the room. Sasuke had seen the assistant during class, though he hadn't paid too much attention to her. Looking at her now he realized that she was quite young, probably around his age. She was wearing a green blouse and her pink hair was pinned up, accentuating her slim features.

"Hello," she greeted, snapping Sasuke out of his observations, "finally someone showed up, I swear being a professor's assistant can be one of the hardest yet easiest jobs." He could already tell that this girl was a talker, which could possibly be an annoyance. Sasuke wasn't too good with people who talked too much, he already had a certain blonde best friend who tested his nerves way too much.

"Slow day?" he asked, eyes locking with hers.

"Majority of the days are slow," she sighed, "but it definitely picks up during finals week, which makes sense I guess." She looked down towards her papers, jotting down some quick notes. Sasuke peered at her computer screen and noticed she was watching some show before he entered the room.

"Anyway, I'm Sakura Haruno, second year, what can I help you with?" she said as she reached out her hand.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, second year," he responded as he reached out his own hand, "as much as I hate to admit it I need help on the final."

"Well everyone needs help sometimes Sasuke," she smiled, "I wouldn't have been able to pass this class without it." Sasuke could feel his neck heating up at her smile. Usually he'd feel irritated asking someone for help but this girl gave off such a welcoming aura he felt unusually comfortable. They haven't even begun studying but he could tell that Sakura knew what she was doing. She didn't give the slightest hint that she was nervous as she spoke to him yet they were in the same year.

Also being so close to her at the moment he could see that this girl was stunning.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "I guess so," he muttered, "anyway, I mainly need to review the last three units and I brought the last quizzes he gave us so we could make corrections so I can figure out where I went wrong."

Sakura reached for the papers and started to review them. "It's refreshing to see someone who is actually prepared when they want to study, and you actually didn't do too bad on these."

"I just want to end the class with a B," Sasuke clarified. Sakura chuckled a bit at that comment.

"You know a majority of the student in the class are way below failing, right?" she said, "but I understand wanting to get as high a score as possible and you seem motivated so I'll help."

"It's also my job so I have to help anyway," she said with a smile.

Sasuke just knew this was going to be an interesting 2 weeks.


	4. messenger

A/N: University has been kicking my ass guys and as a result I don't know how to write at the moment. THOUGH I am trying to make an effort to write every day now. Which is why I'm doing these 15 minute drabbles! I really enjoy it and it helps me get back into writing even though they aren't as polished.

Word Count: 360

* * *

Even though Sakura can be quick to anger she has a great amount of patience. When you're a medic-nin you need to have the patience to deal with things daily. Love also requires patience.

It probably requires the most patience out of everything.

Her idea of love when she was younger was childlike and selfish. It was always passionate and the only thing she looked at was looks and talents. Rarely did she ever think beyond that. She thought that love would equal security. And it can be, but it is also reckless and messy. As Sakura matured, her idea of love grew as well, she started to look past preconceptions. This helped her learn the art of being patient. If she wasn't patient she would have stopped loving Sasuke a long time ago.

A hawk snaps her out of her thoughts. Perched against her windowsill was a rather large one, bigger than the ones he usually sends.

Probably means he's farther away then, she thought to herself. She takes the message from the hawk and sends him away. The paper is small, Sakura learned to not expect long letters, Sasuke is a man of few words, and she wonders what could've prompted him to send this. It has a little bit of weight to it, and when opens it she sees a small necklace.

She smiles to herself. Even though Sasuke isn't here with her, she is happy to have these messages from him. Sasuke shows how he cares through his actions not his words, and when he does use his words it makes her cherish them even more.

There are times when she is bitter. It is a struggle when you're married to the man of your dreams, but as soon as that dream comes true he gets sent away, leaving you all alone with a baby girl. When these thoughts do appear, Sakura has learned to push them away.

Everything Sasuke does from now on is for you and your daughter

Sakura knows this. Sasuke loves deeply, even when he is not here. Sakura is a patient woman and she waited for him before, so she can wait for him now. Since now he always comes back.


	5. christmas

A/N: So this was originally supposed to be a miniseries but I suck and didn't plan accordingly. Now I'm posting this after Christmas and crying.

* * *

Sasuke had been back in the village for only a few short months, so there were still plenty of judgemental eyes piercing into every move he made. He wasn't one to care about what people thought of him it was just a slight annoyance in his daily life, especially when he was doing menial tasks like grocery shopping. This was one reason why he was slightly grateful for the holidays, most people were too busy buying gifts that they couldn't pay attention to him.

He was walking back to his apartment after training when passing by the market he ran into a certain pink haired girl. She looked up from the vegetables and saw him walking towards her. A small smile graced her lips. Though their friendship was strained it was slowly mending itself together. Whenever they'd go out for ramen with Naruto and Kakashi things started to feel less awkward and shift into something more comfortable. It probably wouldn't ever be what it was in the past, but it could change into something stronger. Sasuke would never admit it but it was something he hoped for.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you?" she asked.

"Fine," he answered, "did you just get off work?"

She smiled more, "yes actually, earlier than usual, since it's the holidays and were slow Tsunade is letting people leave early."

"That's good" Sasuke replied, "you overwork yourself."

"I do not," she laughed. Sasuke knew that she was well aware of this bad habit of hers.

Sasuke was about to make his way home, not wanting to interrupt whatever she was doing until her voice interrupted her thoughts. He wasn't completely focused on what she was saying so he only heard parts of it. Part of it was "come over" the second part was "dinner".

"Sure" he answered, suddenly berating himself for answering so quickly. Her eyes shined happy at his agreement. Sasuke wasn't hesitant to say yes because things were at a comfortable enough stage where they could be in each other's presence without it being weird. It was a little bit after their ramen meetings that they started to hang out by themselves, sometimes it was training or sometimes going to the library. It was small hangouts that brought them closer, though Sasuke has never been into her home before. After Sakura finished some of her shopping Sasuke accompanied her back to he home, the two of them catching up on how each other's weeks were going.

When they arrived at Sakura's home, Sasuke's only thought was that it was what he expected. The inside was organized aside from some papers lying on the counter and book on the coffee table. She set her groceries down on the counter and looked at him expectantly.

"Well what are you doing make yourself comfortable," she said. Sasuke took a seat and watched as she prepped some ingredients.

"What are you making ?" He asked.

"It's a surprise," she said letting out a small laugh.

"That doesn't exactly inspire confidence in your abilities."

She scoffed, not taking his comment very seriously.

She started chopping some vegetables, silence surrounding them aside from the knife hitting the cutting board, Sasuke's eyes following her moves.

"So Sasuke," Sakura asked, "what are you doing for Christmas, any plans ?"

"Not really," he replied, "it's been a couple years since I actually celebrated."

She let out a little "oh" and frowned, "I'm guessing last time was when we were genin?"

Memories of a rather hectic Christmas party entered his mind, and Sasuke realized that it was actually the last time he celebrated it.

"I guess so."

"Well," Sakura said, placing down her knife, "you should come to this Christmas party tomorrow." Sasuke frowned, he wasn't too fond of parties and wasn't really sure what to expect out of it. Though Team 7 was used to him he wasn't sure what the other rookie-nin would think.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Sasuke replied.

"Why not," Sakura said crossing her arms, "I think it would be a great idea plus you can bond with some of the other guys."

Sasuke didn't respond, he really wasn't keen on the idea.

"Naruto and I will be there if that will make you less scared" she smiled.

"I'm not scared," Sasuke quickly replied, "with everything that happened I'm not sure if it's a good idea if I go."

Sakura eyes filled with sudden realization, "so that's what this is about." She sighed.

She sat in the seat next to Sasuke and looked him right in the eyes her green eyes were piercing. Sasuke wasn't sure if he was ready for this lecture.

"I think this would not only be good for you but for everyone, if you just shut yourself from everyone except for us, it might be isolating. Plus I know what everyone in our friend group thinks of you and they aren't going to be judgmental. Some might be hesitant but that's normal." She let out a deep breath, "also I just don't want you to be alone again for the holidays, you're supposed to be with people who care about you."

Sasuke started, slightly taken aback by her words. Sakura was always caring but the extent of how compassionate she was always shocked him. He never thinks he deserves it. It's only right that he'd agree to this.


End file.
